


No Shade In the Shadow of the Cross

by silameninggal



Series: Damnation [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Bishop! Sheev Palpatine, Catholic Guilt, Damnation AU, F in the chat for Obi-Wan's Ass, Foreshadowing, Homophobia, Implied Past Conversion Therapy, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Improper Use of a Candle, Improper Use of a Rosary, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Issues, Priest! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rarepair, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Author Regrets Nothing, from the obikin discord, not inspired by that tumblr post, not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silameninggal/pseuds/silameninggal
Summary: Obi-Wan shook as the fingers undid his collar, and the band of fabric around his throat slipped to the floor. His wrists, pressed behind his back, burned where the rosary twined around them, the clasp of his fingers so hard that his knuckles were white.“Shhhh,” Palpatine hushed, petting his hair as he whimpered. His knees ached from kneeling on the cold stone floor and his arms strained as he twitched against his bonds. He swayed, unsteady, as the Bishop undid the rest of his shirt, bunching it against his wrists.Father Kenobi has been caught sinning. The bishop decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Damnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	No Shade In the Shadow of the Cross

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps self*  
> This bad bitch can fit so much religious guilt!
> 
> First work! Churned out this babey for the Obikin Discord Writing workshop and figured might as well finish it. After all, don't we love our pretty man pain? 
> 
> Thanks to Case and Sionnach for betaing this filth, I would've had an aneurysm trying to wrangle this bastard into decent form without the both of you. Many thanks to Nadia, Shatou and Tag for the initial workshop commentary as well as advice.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone in the discord for explaining catholic imagery etc etc to my dumbass, thank you for enabling me to write uhh porn.
> 
> Please heed the tags. If I missed something please do comment.

_Psalms 91:9-14_

_Because thou hast made the LORD, which is my refuge, even the most High, thy habitation; There shall no evil befall thee, neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling. For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways. They shall bear thee up in their hands, lest thou dash thy foot against a stone. Thou shalt tread upon the lion and adder: the young lion and the dragon shalt thou trample under feet. Because he hath set his love upon me, therefore will I deliver him: I will set him on high, because he hath known my name._

Obi-Wan shook as the fingers undid his collar, and the band of fabric around his throat slipped to the floor. His wrists, pressed behind his back, burned where the rosary twined around them, the clasp of his fingers so hard that his knuckles were white.

“Shhhh,” Palpatine hushed, petting his hair as he whimpered. His knees ached from kneeling on the cold stone floor and his arms strained as he twitched against his bonds. He swayed, unsteady, as the Bishop undid the rest of his shirt, bunching it against his wrists. 

“These _unnatural_ temptations you face,” Palpatine said, unfastening his trousers and pushing them down so they gathered around his knees, “are the work of the devil, and we must oust them from within you.” His touch was cold and unfeeling as he slipped the waistband of Obi-Wan’s boxers over his glutes.

Obi-Wan shivered, fear congealing into frigid crystals in his veins. He flinched as fingers dipped along the curve of his buttocks, ghosting along his rim. A quiet sound of terror attempted to work its way out of his throat; he swallowed it, willing himself to stay silent against the imminent intrusion. He bowed his head as he burned with guilt and shame, snarled curls of unbidden half-arousal spiking deep in his gut. The altar loomed before him, imposing and accusatory.

Palpatine tsked, frowning at his obstinance. He fisted a hand in Obi-Wan’s hair and tugged, forcing him to arch into his touch. The fingers breached past his rim, dry, and he gasped, the drag of them inside him like sandpaper. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stem the tears that were rapidly falling, leaving wet trails down his cheeks that glowed pearlescent in the candlelight.

“Might I remind you of your vows, Kenobi? To give your life to be of service of our Lord, to have taken the most holy and blessed sacrament of the Eucharist,” Palpatine hissed, twisting his fingers with force. “You are tainted by the beast, and the evil within you must be purged.”

“ _Your excellency_ ,” begged Obi-Wan. He sobbed, as the fingers in him were harshly wrenched free. “ _Father, please._ ”

“How are you supposed to address me, you insubordinate brat? You committed sodomy!” Palpatine roared in disgust. “Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind, because it is an abomination ─ and that is what you are, as is written in the word of God.”

Obi-Wan continued to weep as he was roughly pushed to the floor. “I repent ─ _please_ ”,

“Repent? _Repent_? For one of our most honorable to have fallen so far to succumb to the sins of the flesh? To service not the Lord, but another man ─ you are no better than the whores who grovel at the feet of sinners, vessel of Judas!” Palpatine spat. He crossed over to the altar and reached for a candle. “For too long you have let the unnatural disease of homosexuality fester in you.” He sneered, voice twisted with malice. “We must let the fire of the Lord cleanse your insides to banish it, once and for all”

“No,” Obi-Wan pleaded, near-hysterical with terror. “Please, no. Father ─ please, I won’t─”

“Silence!” bellowed Palpatine, coming to stand behind Obi-Wan. “You know what’s good for you, Kenobi, and you will take it.”

Obi-Wan began to sob in earnest as Palpatine spread his cheeks, stretching his hole till it was gaping. Palpatine pressed the butt of the candle against his hole and he shuddered, instinctively trying to shy away from the intrusion. “Insolent boy,” he growled, grabbing his hip to pin him in place. He trembled, cold fear seeping into his core.

The candle breached his rim and he cried out, the pain pressing on his insides, searing white-hot through his bones. He moaned pitifully as the stretch ripped him apart.

Distantly, he could feel wetness against his forehead where his tears had run off and now were smeared against the hard floor. The candle caught and pulled on his rim as Palpatine thrusted it into his ass, and he arched, desperately trying to alleviate the sheer agony as the candle’s thick girth brutally split him from within.

Palpatine shoved the candle a quarter way in before stepping back. “Look at you,” he said, “A disgrace to this church, with a candle sticking out your rear.” The venom in his voice pierced straight through Obi-Wan, like vitriol poured upon the last shreds of his dignity. “To have fallen so far as to commit the sins of a harlot, a shame to the clergy and to Christ.”

Humiliation burned through Obi-Wan.

“Now,” Palpatine muttered. “Let us get this done with.”

The sound of a match being struck echoed through the church, abrasive and harsh. Obi-Wan cringed in fear as Palpatine brought the match to the wick of the candle, the heat prickling his nerves as it warmed the skin of his rear.

Slowly, the candle began to melt, wax spilling down the sides of its rim. Obi-Wan hissed as it dripped onto the sensitive skin of his anus, the wax scorching-hot. He writhed, crying out in distress. The wax splattered his cheeks and flanks, flowing in searing white rivulets, agonizingly slowly. Cold sweat drenched him as he whimpered, utterly wrecked, begging for Palpatine to ─ _please stop, please, I won’t do it again, I beg for your Forgiveness, for the Lord to be merciful and forgiving of my sins, please ─_

Palpatine stepped back and began to circle him. His footsteps reverberated across the empty church, heavy and threatening. The licks of candlelight cast shadows over the bulge in his cassock.

“You're ruined, unclean, sullied. When your fellow clergy members see what filth you've become, you'll be a pariah, a stain on the church,” Palpatine jeered, "You'll be counted amongst the goats, impure, filthy."

He paused, halting his steps.

“I had thought that you would know better after our last … incident, Kenobi. After Jinn’s excommunication, you seemed to have realized the error of your ways. Perhaps, this time you wish for more _drastic_ action to be taken. “

Palpatine edged closer.

“Perhaps, the clergy _should_ know of your weakness, your immoral ways.” 

“No!” begged Obi-Wan, anguished. “Father, please don’t tell them _, please,_ you _wouldn’t_.”

“Then you best have learned your lesson this time,” Palpatine said severely, dousing him with a vial of holy water. The candleflame went out with a hiss, the smell of acrid smoke filling the air. “Let the blessed water wash away your sins, Kenobi, and your transgressions shall not be spoken of again.”

“Yes, Father.” Obi-Wan whimpered, body wracked with hitching sobs. The candle was wrenched out of him and rough hands undid the rosary around his wrists. He collapsed onto the floor in a heap, shuddering.

“I will see you at mass tomorrow.” Palpatine commented, impassive.

Then he left.

Obi-Wan shook, left dazed and alone on the stone floor. Distantly, he could feel the ache in his arse and the biting cold, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, not yet, when his hands wouldn’t stop trembling and the tears wouldn’t stop falling and the bile rose in his throat, and he couldn’t, couldn’t — the shaking wouldn't _stop —_

_— and he knew and he knew that he was filthyfilthy in his bones in his soul, a Sinnersinnersinneranabomination, disgusting, so far from god, so far, so far —_

Cold winds blew through the church. He lay there shaking, chilled to his very core, 

the shadows around the altar danced as candles flickered in the wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](https://perangbintang.tumblr.com/) for more chaos 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo, roast my ass in the comments lmao


End file.
